Esprit D'Air
Esprit D'Air is a Japanese metal band formed in 2010. Known for being the first Japanese-language band to appear on the Xbox360 video game Rock Band 3 and inspired by bands such as X Japan and Tool. The band took a brief start a disbanded in 2013, and reformed in 2016, releasing their award-winning 'Best Metal Album', Constellations ''in 2017, as well as numerous singles. Band history The members met at a rock concert in London in July 2009 and eventually formed the band in May 2010."MCM BUZZ – Movies, TV, Comics, Gaming, Anime, Cosplay News & Reviews » Two Years Of Esprit D’Air". ''MCM BUZZ - Movies, TV, Comics, Gaming, Anime, Cosplay News & Reviews. Esprit D'Air released their first EP, entitled "Deai" in 2010 and embarked on a four-date tour across Europe."Visual Kei". Neo (80). January 2011. In mid 2011, rhythm guitarist Yuki left the band because of individual reasons, leaving the band as a four-piece, whilst Yosh sorted out and performed at philanthropy occasions in help of Japan's 2011 Tōhoku tsunami. The band also reported news about their second release. In February 2012, Esprit D'Air released The Hunter and performed two feature shows at Nambucca (London, UK) and La Farga (Barcelona, Spain) as a major aspect of their single launch. Tom Smith, the director of European-based independent record label JPU Records (the GazettE, POLYSICS, Ling Tosite Sigure), described the single as a release that 'excites them much more than any recent visual kei or J-rock from Japan'. In June 2012, Esprit D'Air released Shizuku and offered the track free for a restricted time. In mid 2013, the band ascended in prevalence as Shizuku became the first playable Japanese-language track on the Xbox 360 video game, Rock Band 3 and the main track to be highlighted in the 'J-rock' category. In late 2013, the band declared that they were on hiatus because of various individual commitments. Due to personal reasons, Yosh was no longer a part of the band in mid 2013 and went back to Tokyo, six months after the band reported their inconclusive hiatus. Coma and Hakuren joined as the new lead vocalist and rhythm guitarist respectively, in April 2013 making the band a five-piece again. However, the band performed their last appear with this line-up at Brighton Japan Festival in September 2013. After a month, Coma flew back to Tokyo, Japan without a distinct arrangement to return. With the vocalist in another nation, the band couldn't see a future together and chose to disband, in spite of having record label interest for their album. In 2016, Esprit D'Air reformed as Kai's solo project and himself on lead vocals. The group has since released an award-winning debut album, several singles featured on BBC Radio, Kerrang!, HuffPost and Louder and toured UK & Europe, selling out The Underworld Camden and Boston Music Room in London, UK, and La Nau in Barcelona, Spain. ;Members ;*Kai - lead guitar (2010-13, 2016-2019), lead vocals, producer, mix engineer (2016-present) ;Former members ;*Yosh - vocals (2010-12) ;*Yuki - rhythm guitar (2010-2011) ;*Ellis - bass (2010-13) ;*Daishi - drums (2010-13) ;*Coma - vocals (2013) ;*Hakuren - rhythm guitar (2013) Discography Studio albums * Constellations (2017) Singles and EPs * Deai (2010) * The Hunter (2012) * Shizuku (2012) * Rebirth (2016) * Guiding Light (2017) * Ignition (2017) * Starstorm (2018) * Calling You (2018) * Serafine (2018) * Amethyst (2019) References External links *Official website Category:Bands